


Find Me Here

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Hermione Granger, Black Hermione Granger, Daughters of Vega, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Reformed Draco Malfoy, Ritual Magic, Ritual Sex, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, Winter Solstice, some dirty talk, tridogmom's Dirty Festivus 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: For the Winter Solstice, Draco Malfoy asks Hermione Granger to help him cleanse and renew the magic of his family's circle.  There's just one little detail she seems to have missed when she said yes - ritual sex magic is required.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Theo Nott - mentioned, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson - mentioned
Comments: 29
Kudos: 345
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Find Me Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> For the amazing NuclearNik. Happy Solstice and Holidays my friend. I hope you enjoy this piece. 
> 
> Thanks to my alphabet team of EscapingArtist and KoraKwidditch. 
> 
> Title inspired by "Everything" by Lifehouse.
> 
> It's not my field, I just play in it. Stay safe loves. xx the Wordsmith

_Find Me Here_

She's seen him before, but not like this. His alabaster skin was covered in tattoos and scars, and she was torn between a desire to trace them with her fingers and lick them with her tongue. The moonlight danced off his skin, and Hermione knew she should be ashamed for staring at him. It wasn't her fault. Draco had invited her here to join him after all. Demanded really that she be here at this time, at this place. Was it her fault he'd seemingly lost track of time and was standing there as naked as the day he was born? Not at all. 

She swallowed as Draco shifted his stance, his arms stretching wide, and Hermione could feel herself growing wetter by the second as she watched the muscles across his back ripple with the movement. It was really fucking unfair that Draco Sodding Malfoy, of all people, should be so bloody good looking. Add in his immense wealth, his redemption after the war, generous donations towards rebuilding, and many philanthropic projects... she shook her head. It was just unfair. 

"You're late."

Hermione's eyes snapped to the man in front of her. She was surprised by his words and tried to figure out how he knew she was there. 

"I was afraid you'd changed your mind, Granger." And then he turned, and she wasn't sure where she was supposed to look, because ohmygods, he really was fully naked. She spun quickly, cursing herself mentally. Though, if she's honest, Hermione wasn’t sure if she's mad at herself because she caught a peek or because she didn't see enough. Hermione’s face heated with a deep blush as the thought settled fully in her mind, and she was sure that it had to be visible even in the darkness. Fucking Ferret. 

"Hippogriff got your tongue, Granger?" He had moved closer, somehow crossing the distance between them without her being aware, and she swore she could practically feel the heat from his body behind her. 

"I'm sorry," she said at last and winced at the way she stammered those two little words. She cleared her throat, trying to pretend it was just a tickle. "I got lost trying to find the stones, and then I got here..." she swallowed as her voice trailed off. Really what was she supposed to say? _“And then I got here, and you were standing naked in the moonlight, and I couldn't take my eyes off you? I couldn't stop staring at the definition of your back, round ass, and strong legs? Oh, and by the way, just how many tattoos do you have anyway?”_ She snorted at the thought and then quickly cleared her throat againas she realized he was still waiting for an answer. "You requested my help?"

"Yes. I need to restore this circle and remove the blockage to the ley lines that run here."

Hermione nodded, having read that in the briefing in the Unspeakables office. Truthfully, she had refused the assignment at first, although inside, she was dying for the opportunity to work in one of the oldest ritual spaces in Britain. It was what she did, after all - cleanse sacred spaces across the globe. It had become an obsession of sorts for her after the war. She'd trained under the Arcane, what the British commonly referred to with the racial slur “Goblins.” Her inclusion in the Daughters of Vega Coven had given her the ability to train with them before accepting the liaison position with the Department of Mysteries. Over the past ten years, she'd researched, worked, and truly honed her craft. Ritual magic was as easy to her as breathing, and there was nothing she enjoyed more. If she was honest, there was also the pleasure of being the witch that everyone turned to when they needed serious rituals performed. Even Purebloods sought her out because she was the strongest magical available. Clearing her throat again, she simply stated the obvious, "Of course, I can help you with that. You've picked a good night for it."

"Yes, the Solstice holds additional meaning to us - the Black family stones respond especially well during this holy day. It's generally when our children are named, and marriages are consummated-"

Hermione spun around, her action cutting him off "The Blacks!" she exclaimed. "No. This was supposed to be the Malfoy circle. A ritual for the Malfoy line."

Draco shook his head, "The Malfoy stones are in Wiltshire, near Stonehenge. They are renewed on the Summer Solstice. The Blacks renew in winter when the night is the longest and darkest."

Of course, she thought as she closed her eyes. She should've known. She knew the main Malfoy circle was in Wiltshire. She'd been there with the Coven once a few years ago, but she'd assumed, wrongfully, that like all of the so-called Sacred 28, they possessed a second circle. "I'm so sorry, Malfoy," She began opening her eyes, "but I can't help you."

"And why is that?"

" _Toujours Pur ,_ " she replied, quoting the Black family motto as she met his silver eyes. "I can't cross into the Black circle."

Draco smirked at her. " _Toujours Pur_ is about your magic, Granger, not your blood. Why else do you think I requested you?"

"A virgin sacrifice, perhaps?"

He raised a perfect brow at her, "Are you a virgin?"

She blushed and inwardly cursed her stupid mouth. "No."

"Good. This would've become far more complicated if you had been." Draco turned from her and began to move back towards the stones.

Hermione's feet were moving before she even had a chance to process that she was following a naked man in the middle of a field, "More complicated? How so?"

"Yes," he replied, glancing at her over his shoulder, "If you'd been a virgin and we performed the ritual, we'd have walked away married," he turned his full attention to her, "to each other." He winked at her before resuming his walk.

Hermione did not follow this time. His words rooting her to the spot as comprehension fully seeped into her mind. "You want to perform a sex ritual?"

Draco paused and turned to face her once again. His brows knit in confusion as he crossed back to where she was standing. She swallowed as her eyes drifted to the wide expanse of chest, and she pushed aside the baser instincts that wanted to count and touch each tattoo. She forced her eyes back to meet his, tilting her head slightly to look up at him. "I thought you read the brief?” he asked, looking down at her. "And were the foremost expert in ritual cleansing?"

"I did. I am. I -"

"Then you know, the ritual for this particular cleansing, in this space, on this holy day, involves ritual sex," he spoke the words slowly as if he was talking to a small child and part of her bristled at his tone; still, she could not get her brain to move past the one point.

"You want to have sex with me?" she cringed internally at how small and unsure she sounded, but he didn't seem to notice. 

Instead, he merely smirked at her, "Yes."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and willed her brain not to let her mouth ask for a third time. It wasn't unheard of in the Magical world to do ritual cleansings with sex magic. She knew that. They were positively encouraged and, in some instances, such as this, the best way to charge a circle, ask for blessings, or make an offering. Sex, after all, wasn't the taboo in the Magical world that it was in the Muggle world. Sex wasn't a weapon of shame but a symbol of strength and empowerment. Affairs and adultery were still shunned and frowned upon, but sex between the genders and with the same genders was standard practice. She'd performed sex rituals within her coven, had even performed a sex ritual with Harry, and though it had been awkward afterward, with neither of them able to look the other in the eye for more than a month afterward, they had still done it. But that was with her best friend and in the safety of her coven surrounded by other women who she trusted.

Not with Draco sodding Malfoy, the source of many NOT chaste or ritual based fantasies over the last few years.

It wasn't like they were enemies any longer. They had moved into an easy friendship the last few years - especially as more and more of their friends married. When Harry and Theo married, they had even worked together to throw them a joint stag party when Hermione had been named Harry's Best Woman and Draco had been Theo's Best Man. Her fantasies of the blonde had begun not long after that and had only gotten worse after drinking together at Pansy and Neville's wedding. Still... sex.

She swallowed and opened her eyes. Draco was staring at her, his standard mask of indifference replaced with blatant curiosity. "I just have one question," she began.

"Go on."

"Why me?"

At this, he grinned, and she found her insides knot at the way his face transformed into something so beautiful and angelic. "Because you're the best."

"That's it?" she asked.

"In part."

"And the other part?

He shrugged one elegant shoulder, "We're compatible."

"Compatible?"

The blonde bastard had the audacity to smirk at her. "Yes. Compatible. There's always been something between us," he reached a hand out and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. She shivered as fingertips grazed the shell of her ear. "Can't you feel it in your magic?"

Hermione swallowed thickly and knew for once, the smug git was right. She'd often felt her magic react to him. It had grown far more noticeable over the last few years, as she, like several others in their circle, had given themselves over to their magic more and more. It had meant spending a great deal of time in fields just like this one, as their friends gathered together in intimate gatherings to celebrate marriage more traditionally. She'd often felt the swell of his magic brush against hers in those moments, as their friends joined more than their lives together. It was intoxicating at times the way he'd let himself go to his magic fully. Her time with the Arcane allowed her to see it, the way it often drifted across his skin, but never in large flairs of power the way Dumbledore and others used it. It was subtle and always there, and she'd long wondered what it would be like to wrap herself up with it. 

Taking a deep breath, she extended her hand to him; her decision finally made. "Alright, Malfoy, let's make some magic."

Draco's grin was feral, and Hermione wondered if she hadn't just walked into a viper’s nest. He took her proffered hand in his own and flipped her hand over. He placed a tender kiss on her palm, and Hermione thought she might swoon at the intimacy of the gesture. 

"Excellent." He lifted his head but did not let go of her hand. Instead, he tucked it into the crook of his arm and began to walk to the edge of the clearing. Hermione focused on walking and breathing and not on the fact that he had pulled her body so close to his and that he was still unbelievably naked. "The cleansing cistern is just here, and if you need to go over the ritual before we begin, I'm amenable, but we must hurry. We only have a couple of hours left, and I'd prefer not to rush."

Hermione nodded, extracting her hand from his arm and stepping back from his body. She focused her attention on moving away from him. The distance needed to clear her head. "I know the ritual," she stated, moving to inspect the cistern. It was gorgeous, made of mithril and platinum, and she ran her hands along the outer edge, her fingers grazing multiple runes carved into the precious metal. "Are there any deities the Blacks prefer?"

"The Blacks prefer the Greek pantheon over the Roman if that's what you're asking, but generally, our Lady Hecate will suffice. The daughters of the house of Black are drawn more to Morgana than Nimue, but other than that." he shrugged again, and Hermione nodded.

She began to remove her outer robes. The December night air felt refreshing on her heated skin. She raised a brow at him, and he huffed good-naturedly before turning around. Hermione's eyes drifted once again to his backside, and she was reminded of the statues of Greek gods she'd seen during her trips to Greece through the years. He was no longer a gangly and gaunt teenager. Oh no, somewhere along the line, his lithe seeker build had changed, become more muscular. His shoulders were broader, and the long lines of his back tapered in at his waist and hips. His legs were strong, and she noticed the cut lines on the side of his butt before her eyes dropped to his shapely calves. 

She felt a wave of self-consciousness ripple through her as she turned back to the task at hand. She'd seen the women he dated. The supermodels and socialites. All thin and willowy, with small perky breasts that didn't require bras or charms or both. Their blonde hair perfectly straight and their makeup impeccable. Not like her, she thought ruefully as she removed article after article of clothing, with her darker skin and unruly curls. She was soft and full in places that the women on his arms never were, and she wondered absently if agreeing to this wasn't the worst idea she'd ever had. 

She bit her lips as she unhooked her bra, her ample breasts always requiring more support than the charms seemed to provide. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to ensure that Draco wasn't looking before she removed her underwear. At least she'd had the foresight to wear a newer matching set of lingerie. The bold color and lace making her feel more confident than the normal cotton she preferred to wear to rituals. Hermione pulled her mass of curls into a pineapple upon her head, having already prepared it with a special hair tonic she had created for rituals. She stepped into the cistern and sighed as the warm water swirled around her. Leave it to Malfoy to have a cistern that adapted to the environment. 

"Malfoy- Draco," she corrected quickly as she sat in the cistern. If she was going to be having sex with the man, ritual or otherwise, she should probably address him by his first name. She worried her bottom lip as she struggled to verbalize her next thought. "Why are you doing the Black cleansing?" she finally blurted out.

"You mean instead of Potter?" he asked, his back still to her. 

She bit her lip and nodded, then sighed as she realized he couldn't see her. "Yes."

"I'm the most direct blood relation at the moment. The Title and Seat may be Harry's due to Sirius' will, but here," he gestured to the Stones in front of them. "I am the recognized heir as a half-Black." She nodded, understanding the truth in his words. "Potter and I discussed it and let magic decide," he added. "It is mine by blood and rite. Next year, after the space is cleansed, we'll perform a patriarchal ritual for Beltane. Teddy will be old enough to participate then, and the three generations of Black blood should be able to fuel the circle for decades to come.” He paused. “Potter and I agreed that the line and title should transfer to Teddy when he is of age, and if he has no desire, and Lady Magic blesses me with a family, it will pass to my second child."

"Not to Harry's?"

Draco shook his head. "Potter and Theo already have two Noble houses to provide children for. Potter didn't see the sense in adding a third."

"You said child, don't you mean son?" scoffed Hermione.

Draco turned slightly and eyed her over his shoulder, "No." Hermione shuddered under the weight of his stare, and his eyes flicked down to the swell of her breast before he abruptly turned his back again. "If you attended the Wizengamot meetings as you should, you'd know that Potter and I aligned our voting blocks last year and overturned the ruling that titles must pass from father to son. There are far too many families that have died out due to our ignorance and willfulness to subvert the desires of Lady Magic. From now on, any child born to a family line will have the right to succeed and claim it when they are of age. There was a time when a great many lines of ancient and noble houses were matriarchal. It's time that balance returned."

Hermione felt her mouth open and close at his answer. Of course, she had written the proposal for Harry to present at the Wizengamot but hadn't thought much of it after that. It was true Hermione didn't attend the meetings, even though, as an order of Merlin holder, she had the right to be there and vote. Hermione never did, though. The red tape and bureaucracy drove her mad, and she had given her vote to a proctor, Augusta Longbottom when it had been conferred on her at 19 and then transferred it to Harry when he came of age a few years later. 

Draco's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "But before any of that can happen, this circle must be cleansed, renewed, and restored. And for that, I needed a partner."

"But why me?" she blurted out again. "Surely there are dozens of others-"

He turned to look at her fully, and her words died in her throat. "Yes. I'm sure there would've been any number of women that would've stepped forward for this, but I wanted you and only you. I needed an equal to withstand the weight of the magic with me. Someone who would understand what was at stake and someone whose craft was entirely light to balance the darkness of the Black legacy."

"I have loved the stars too much to be afraid of the darkness," replied Hermione softly. She blushed and dipped her head as the water swirled around her once more. the final stages of cleansing. "Sorry, Muggle sentiment."

"I know," he replied, "and it's a beautiful one." He paused, his eyes turning upwards. "And all the more reason why you're perfect for me." 

Hermione lifted her head to stare at him. His words made her stomach flip, and her breath catch. Surely it was just a turn of phrase, and she was reading too much into it. She opened her mouth to question him, but he bowed his head and excused himself at that moment. "I'll make sure the ritual space is ready for us while you finish up. There is a robe here for you." He indicated to his left and walked away. 

She felt a tinge of confusion as she watched him go. “Don't dwell,” she reminded herself. “It does no good to dwell on dreams and forget to live," she said wryly to herself. Somehow Dumbledore stayed in her head no matter what. 

She shifted her attention inwards. She had a ritual to do, and she needed to get her wits about her. She took several deep breaths to steady herself. Envisioning a balloon in front of her, expanding and retracting as she did so. 

It was no big deal. This was no big deal. Hermione could do a cleansing ritual in her sleep. She did rituals all the time, and this was just another one. Just another cleansing ritual. With an absolutely stunning human being that she was expected to have sex with. She gulped. No big deal, she told herself, don't sweat it. Hermione gripped the sides of the cistern as she steadied herself. 

Hermione let out a deep breath, focusing on her truths as her Mind Healer had taught her years ago. She was powerful. She was training to become the High Witch of the most influential covens in the UK and continent. A coven that practiced sex and fertility rituals regularly. She'd seen them done countless times. She'd performed them several times, once with her best friend for Merlin's sake. She was an empowered sexual being that believed in the pleasure and joy of sex. Draco Malfoy had sought her out for this because she was the best at it... and he wanted her. Wanted the best by his side. Or under him, a small voice taunted her, or maybe on top if you’re lucky.

She winced. Okay. That made it sound less pure and ritual based and more lustful or wanton than she was comfortable with, but it wasn't that. Hermione was here for a purpose. 

She was an Unspeakable. The Head of her division. She was a liaison to Gringotts and the Arcane. She was a Muggleborn witch with extraordinary gifts and abilities. She was witty. Smart. Beautiful. A complete badass, honestly, and she was more than capable of doing what needed to be done here tonight. She absolutely could and would have sex with a man she was sexually attracted to without guilt or repercussions. She could do so not just because she wanted to, but because he wanted her, needed her, really. The attraction and fantasies she'd been having for the last several years were bonuses, really… and they would make the rituals all the more successful in the end.

For their Lady Magic, of course.

She was also stalling, she admitted wryly. Blowing a breath between her teeth, she squared her shoulders and stepped out of the now-empty cistern. Her skin sparkled from the cleansing droplets still clinging to it. She smiled as she picked up the beautiful ritual robe that was now on top of her discarded clothes. The deep red was embroidered with golden thread, and her fingers danced across the constellations on the hem. Of course, the Black ritual robes had constellations. The Acromantula silk clung to the curves of her body as she slipped it on. The material felt soft and light, and she twirled like she had when she tried on her Yule ball gown 4th year. She pulled the tie from her curls and placed her fingers against her scalp to shake them out. The night air and magic made her hair fuller, but she resisted the urge to braid it into a thick plait down her back. The ritual called for her hair to be down, and she pressed her thighs together as an image of Draco wrapping his hand around her hair and pulling it as he fucked her came unbidden to her mind. 

Biting back the moan that threatened to escape her lips, she picked up the crown of evergreen and winter berries that had also been set aside for her. She smiled as the magic woven into it adjusted it to fit her head perfectly. With one last calming breath, she set off towards the stones, following the golden glow of candlelight that Draco must have lit for her.

She could do this. She wanted to do this. It was time to make some magic.

  
***

Draco took a breath to steady himself as he walked around the stones. He had finally put on his ritual robe, the silk feeling like a warm blanket around him. It had been a dirty trick, perhaps, to greet Granger starkers. He could've been dressed in his ritual robes as he was now, but after his cleansing, he had felt the need to goad her. There was something about pushing her buttons. He smirked. What he hadn't expected was the lust he had seen when he turned around to face her. The way her skin had blushed, even in the darkness, the hint of pink against her caramel skin. 

It was true he could've performed the ritual with anyone else. He'd even discussed doing it with Potter and Theo. Both the Greengrass sisters had volunteered as well, and Draco had considered both options for a half minute before saying no. They were tempting, no doubt, but his magic had brought the image of Granger to his mind, and would not let it go. 

His magic wanted her... and if he was honest, so did he. For far longer than he cared to admit, but it was the truth. Part of the reason he had given himself to his magic entirely and become the man he was today was because of Granger. A flippant comment she made to him 8th year when she had told him to “be better.” It was a throwaway line by her, said in the heat of one of their many arguments, but it had stuck with him. As memorable to him as the time she had slapped him 3rd year. 

He'd been trying for the last few years to show her that he had done just that, and while he could confidently say they were friends, there was a part of him that wanted so much more. Selfishly, he hoped this ritual showed her that. 

It was wrong, he knew to use a ritual for his own selfish reasoning, but he prayed Lady Magic would overlook that detail. His desire for Granger was strong, and his magic would react accordingly as a result. After seeing her reaction to his body, he was also confident that he wasn't alone in his desires, and if there was anything that Lady Magic responded to, it was a mutual desire. 

Draco walked around the ritual space, verifying the runes he had carved earlier in the day were properly positioned. He touched each stone, allowing his magic to push slightly into each rune he'd carved. If his ancestors accepted his offering of the ritual with Granger, the runes he carved would light. It was something he hoped for. A signifier that his comment about the family motto wasn't just words or something he hoped for. He heard a noise and turned to see her standing on the edge of the clearing. Her eyes traveled around the space, and he knew she was checking his work.

This moment, while she was looking over the space, was his chance to take her in, really look at her. The ritual robe fit her perfectly, but he expected nothing less. The robe’s deep red offset her darker skin tone beautifully, and he begrudgingly admitted that Gryffindor colors suited her. The candles he'd lit around the space bounced off the woven constellations and gave her a golden glow. Her curls were wild and free, and his hand twitched as he thought about winding his hands in her curls as he fucked her. 

Because tonight he was going to fuck her. He felt his magic bubble up inside him, and his cock hardened at the thought. True, it was ritual sex, and things like foreplay and orgasms weren’t strictly required, but he also knew that every release she had tonight would fuel the circle more. And he wanted to see it. He wanted to taste her as she fell apart on his mouth, feel her as she came on his cock. He swallowed. His desire for her clouding his thoughts. They had to perform the cleansing ritual first, and then they would perform the sex ritual—the offering to renew the space fueled by their lovemaking. 

"Everything to your satisfaction?" he asked, trying to regain control of his body and mind. 

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "I had no idea that this circle existed until you contacted us." 

"It's one of many Black circles," Draco conceded, "but this is the original. The second oldest ritual circle in all of Britain." She nodded, and he couldn't keep his eyes off the way her breasts rose and fell with the deep breaths she was taking. "Nervous?" 

Her eyes flicked to his, and he delighted in the blush that once again spread across her tanned skin. He adored the way her cheeks pinked, and tonight he'd finally know how far that blush extended. "A little," she admitted. "You?"

"Yes," he said without thought. Hermione’s eyes widened slightly at his admission and the corner of his lips lifted. "It's a big responsibility." 

She nodded again. "Oh, I almost forgot." He watched her pull two vials from her bracelet and said nothing as she levitated them to him. The strength evident in her wandless magic. "Pepper up," she began before dropping her gaze, "And a potion for the sex ritual."

He raised a brow at her. "It's my own design. It'll help with stamina and recovery." she blushed prettily. "More orgasms equal a better ritual." 

He knew that, of course, but there was something about having her say it that thrilled him, and he wondered just what else he could get her to say. He took the potions, raising them to his lips without testing them first as a sign of trust to her. Her eyes widened slightly at the action, but he noticed a pleased smile upon her face as she drank her potions before vanishing them.

"When you're ready," she said after several deep breaths, and he nodded. They had stalled long enough. It was time to move forward, one ritual into the next. Selfishly he hoped their first time wouldn't be the last, and though it was against his nature, he offered a prayer to any deity that was listening that this night would not just bless his family but also give him the thing he'd longed for the most. 

Draco stepped into the ritual circle, runes alighting on the ground as he crossed concentric rings that had been carved by generations before. Extending his hand to Hermione, he invited her into the circle with him. He watched her cross quickly through the rings and felt himself shiver as she accepted his hand. Around them, the stones glowed brightly. Hermione's head pivoted around the space taking in the stones, and Draco felt his chest puff up with pride as each and every rune he had carved on the stones lit. He'd chosen well, and his ancestors accepted her. It was a boon for their ritual and a sign of good things to come. 

"May magic bless our unified purpose." Hermione squeezed his hand, and he felt her magic rise to meet his. He pushed his magic into his dimensional store, and a staff popped into his hand. Draco struck the ground, embedding his staff, and felt Hermione do the same. He squeezed her hand and met her eyes and then began the ritual. 

The cleansing ritual took them nearly an hour. It was longer than Draco expected, and he thought by the way Hermione’s shoulders sagged that it was more than she had expected as well. But the Blacks had a long and sordid history, and the last two generations especially had made grave errors in judgment and moved against the wishes of Lady Magic. But they had done it. The pillars around them glowed brightly as the ritual had uncovered and reignited rune after rune carved into their lengths. The ground beneath them pulsed, and Draco could feel the power of the ley lines beneath them. It was time for renewal and restoration. 

He met her eyes and grinned, feeling his magic restoring his strength and the additional potion she'd given him kicked in. Hermione smiled in return and took a step closer to him. Draco said nothing as she undid the tie at his throat. Her hands were soft and steady as they pushed his robe from his shoulders, returning him once again to his naked state. 

Slowly, Hermione began to trace runes across Draco’s chest—runes for love, peace, protection, strength, wisdom, power, joy. His breath hitched as her magic danced across his skin with the addition of each rune. Draco was vaguely aware of the invocation falling from her lips as she moved but could barely hear it over the blood thrumming in his veins. Hermione continued, oblivious to the effect she was having on him. He watched her lick her lips as her hands moved down his abdomen. Perhaps not that oblivious, Draco thought, as he felt his cock twitch between them. His hand moved to his cock on its own violation, and slowly Draco began to rub the hardened length. Hermione bit her lips, and Draco forced himself not to wrap her smaller hand around his cock with his. 

Draco couldn't touch her. Not yet. Hermione had to complete the runic sequence across his body, and then he had to do the same to hers. It felt like a month of Sundays as she continued to move across his body. Every place her fingers touched left fire in its wake. Draco's hand sped up on his cock as Hermione turned him around and began upon his back. He was nearly ready to come when she placed the final rune on his leg, and Draco moaned as Hermione wrapped her arms around his body, one hand gripping his hip as the other joined his on his cock. He leaned back into her, enjoying the feel of her breasts pushing against his back through the silk of her robe and the way her hair tickled his back. 

"Come for me, Draco," she breathed against his ear. The sharp bite of her teeth and the wet swipe of her tongue against his shoulder made Draco come with a shudder. Hermione praised him as he continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, come spilling on their joined hands and the ground below. Draco felt his magic settle within as he came down from his high, and he righted himself. He turned to her and bit back a moan as Hermione lifted his hand to her mouth and suckled the come from his fingers. Draco was only mildly surprised when she offered her own fingers to him, and he carefully licked her fingers, mindful of touching her in any other way. Hermione untied her ritual robe, and he watched with lust-filled eyes as her body was finally revealed to him. 

Hermione’s ample breasts rose and fell with each quick breath, and Draco noted the way she rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction. He kept his eyes upon hers as he traced the first rune upon her body, noting the way Hermione’s gaze darkened as his magic caressed her skin. Draco repeated the runic sequence that she used on him. His eyes didn’t leave hers until he had moved from one side of her body to the other. Draco followed the curve of her breast with his eyes as he continued to trace runes on her golden skin, ensuring that his fingertips grazed her hardened nipples as he did so.

Draco resisted the urge to rub his nose against her hips and trace the curve of her belly with his tongue. He wanted to run his hands along the lines of each tattoo he discovered and learn the history of each one. Instead, he turned her body to repeat the sequence along her back. He smirked as he finished her arms and came up to rub at her breasts. Leaning forward slightly, Draco noted how Hermione squeezed and twisted her nipples before resuming his work, taking extra pleasure in writing the runes along her inner thighs and down her legs. His breath ghosted her skin as he repeated the invocation. She shuddered and shivered, and his cock twitched again as he finished the last rune. 

Draco stood behind her and pulled her back to his chest before wrapping his arms around her just as she had done to him. One hand slid up her body to cup her breasts while the other slid down between her legs. He repeated the invocation, adding in a plea for pleasure and ecstasy as fingers slid along the curls on her mound. 

Hermione whimpered as he circled her clit, her fingers sliding along her wet folds. Moving his fingers passed hers, he sunk two into her wet heat. The hand at her breast slid up to grip her throat as Draco pulled her flush against his body. He rocked into her, his cock full and erect once again. She whimpered as he moved his mouth along her shoulder to her neck and jaw.

"Come for me, Granger." 

She whined as he bit her earlobe, his tongue laving behind it as she had done to him. She clung to him as his fingers quickened within her. "Come for me," he repeated, his voice low and authoritative. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her shatter around his fingers. 

"Good girl," he praised, continuing to stroke her through her orgasm. She hummed contentedly in his arms, and he brought his fingers to her lips. She sucked hungrily upon them again, and he fought the urge to toss her to her knees and replace his fingers with his cock. "Want you," he breathed into her instead. "I want you so badly."

Hermione whimpered and spun in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and tangling them in his hair as he crushed his lips to hers. Draco lifted her off the ground as he deepened the kiss, tangling his hand in her hair. She moaned into his mouth, and his tongue entered her mouth eagerly. The taste of their combined fluids on her mouth made Draco groan as she pulled his hair.

"Please," Hermione begged.

“Please, what love?”

Instead of replying, she kissed him hard, and he groaned into her mouth.

"More," she begged when she finally pulled back for air, and Draco found that at that moment, there was nothing he could deny her. 

"I want to taste you," he replied, a wicked smirk crossing his features. Hermione keened against him with a gasp as he dropped to his knees. Lifting one leg over his shoulder, Draco nosed her clit, and she leaned forward, bracing herself with one hand on his shoulder as the other gripped his hair. He groaned against her clit as she pulled his hair again and grazed her with his tongue. She shuddered at the contact—it was the only invitation he required, and he greedily set to work upon her cunt. 

Draco licked, sucked, and nipped at her tender flesh while she moaned and writhed above him. His name fell as a prayer from her lips, and he found he was all too happy to worship her. Hermione bucked against his face, and he clamped his hands around her thighs to hold her steady as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. 

"So close. Draco, I can't—I'm going to—" Hermione gasped above him, and he shifted slightly so he could slide his fingers inside her once again. Crooking his fingers inside her, Draco sucked hungrily on her clit. Hermione's legs began to shake, and she whimpered and keened above him. Her entire body tightened as her orgasm crashed over her, and Draco felt an immense sense of pride rush through him for bringing her to climax again so soon. He left his fingers inside her, moving them slowly as she came down from her orgasm. He brushed reverent kisses along her thigh, pausing once or twice in his affection to nip at the tender skin. 

"So mean," she breathed as Draco nipped her again, and he chuckled in response. Carefully, he helped her ease her leg off his shoulder and pulled her body down to his. He supported her fully as she caught her breath, her skin glowing in the candlelight from the magic and sweat upon it. Draco peppered her face with gentle kisses and waited patiently for her to return to herself.

"More?" he asked at last, and she nodded against his shoulder—even as her body rocked against him. He shifted her only slightly so she could feel the press of him against her slick entrance. "Tell me you want me." 

"I want you," she replied dutifully.

"Tell me you want me inside you."

"I want you inside me," she replied, her hand sliding down his body and gripping his cock. "I want to feel your cock inside me." Her hand moved up and down against his hardened length. She paused only to gather the precome that leaked from his tip and then repeated the action. sliding her hand up and down his cock with a quickening grip. "I want you to fuck me, Draco." 

Her eyes flicked to his as she shifted slightly in his lap, lining his cock up with her entrance. "Please."

Draco tightened his hold upon her body as he brought his lips to hers, waiting for her to melt into him before he thrust his hips up. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he slid inside her, her orgasms leaving her hot and ready for him. He rocked his body into hers, inching deeper and deeper until he was fully seated inside her. Hermione clung to him, her nails digging into his shoulders as she adjusted to his size. 

"That's it," he told her as she began to grind her pelvis against his. "That's a good girl. Ride me, Hermione." He felt her flutter around him as she began to tilt and rock against him, and he continued to whisper into her ear and along her neck as he kissed and sucked at every piece of skin he could reach. His arm tightened around her waist as she began to shudder against him.

"That's it," he repeated. 'You feel so good on my cock, Hermione. Better than I ever dreamed of."

"You're so big," she replied on a moan. "You feel so good. I want to come again." 

He smirked against her skin as he loosened his arms around her. Leaning her back as his head moved to her breast, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, laving it with the attention he had given previously to her pussy. He bit down on her nipple, and she shattered around his cock. 

Draco shifted her in his arms and kissed her deeply, languidly, but the thrum of his magic demanded a more sedate pace. He nibbled at her lips, and she opened to him once again, her mouth moving in tandem with his as their tongues danced. He closed his eyes when her lips moved to his jawline, and he tilted his head back as her lips and tongue and teeth moved across his neck. He hummed in pleasure as she hit a particularly sensitive spot, and he rocked his hips, reminding her that he was still buried deep within her. 

Gently he lowered her body to the ground, thankful that he had liberally applied cushioning charms to the entire earth beforehand. He gazed at her face, flush from pleasure, and marveled again at her beauty. Her full lips were parted, and his eyes followed her tongue as it ran across her top lip. He nuzzled her nose with his own as he pulled his hips back until just the tip was inside her, and he delighted at the way her body seemed to chase him. 

He pushed back inside her, slowly as if they had all the time in the world this night, under the light of the moon on the longest night of the year. Draco kissed the freckles under her eyes and across her nose and chased the ones along her collarbones back to her beautiful breasts. She moaned and writhed under him, begging for more, but he refused. 

He'd chased the high of her first several orgasms, feeling pride and pleasure rush through him as he took her over the edge. But now he wanted to _devour_ her; wanted to worship and explore every nook and cranny from his vantage above her. He wanted to savor this moment, the voice in the back of his head reminding him that it could be the only chance he got, even as his magic told him she'd be back for more. Would want more. Would _demand_ more of him, of his body and his magic. 

Draco squeezed and sucked on her breast, learning and cataloging each sound and breathy whimper, adapting how much teeth and tongue he used accordingly. When he pulled his cock from her entirely, he chuckled as she pouted and demanded he come back here right now to keep fucking her. He smirked as he slid his fingers inside her again and told her no. His tongue followed the soft swell of her belly, and he nipped at the skin at her hip just to hear that noise she made again and again. He pushed his thumb against her clit, adjusting the pressure and direction based on the noises she made. 

Draco lowered his head to her pussy once again, kissing it tenderly, afraid he may have abused her with his passionate love-making. He was surprised when she began to move against him, wanting and demanding more, and even more surprised when she suddenly pushed him back, only to smile—genuinely smile as she told him she wanted more. 

Draco was unsurprised when she climbed on top of him, and he held his cock for her. He watched her lower herself down and gripped her hips as she rocked against him. Her clit rubbed deliciously against his pelvis, and he watched her, entirely enchanted as she rode his cock. 

She glowed— this goddess above him. Draco had to bite his cheek so as not to admit that he loved her. Wanted to keep her. Wanted to fuck her every day for all the days of his life. 

She rode him harder, her body shaking as she pinched her nipples, chasing that high yet again. He sat up to suck on her breast, remembering just how much teeth to use, and she clutched him to her chest as she bounced up and down. He pulled back as her movements became erratic and thrust into her as she held on to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pinning her hands behind her back as he pounded into her. Hermione began to scream in a way he hadn’t heard yet, begging him not to stop. Oh, dear Gods, she came again, and Draco felt more like a man than he ever had as she clung to him. 

Secretly, he wondered if he could push one more out of her or if he was being wholly greedy. He wanted to leave her sore but satisfied, and he rolled their bodies over, pinning her once again beneath him. He slid his hands down her body and lifted her arms above her head, securing them there with a whispered spell. Her lips were swollen now, and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as he angled her hips to push further inside her. 

"Keep your eyes open," he ordered. 

And her dark brown eyes met his silver ones unflinchingly. He loved that about her, the way she rose to any and every challenge, and he felt his magic swirl around them. "Reach out," he told her. "Let go of your magic, love." 

The runes on her skin began to glow brightly as her eyes fluttered briefly. Draco can tell she remembered his instructions, however, because then they're open, staring into his. Draco swore that Hermione could see directly into his soul. 

The way she made him feel, he briefly wondered if soulmates were real and if his magic wasn’t trying to tell him something more. "You're so beautiful," she breathed, and he smiled despite himself. "You should smile more often.”

Draco felt his cheeks heat. "If you say so."

"I say so," she replied, and he grinned at her, kissing her soundly and grinding his pelvis against hers as he bottomed out inside her. She whimpered against his lips and told him he felt so good. 

"I want you to come again," he said, instead of the dozen other things swirling in his mind. His magic pushed on him now, and he could feel the weight of it around them. 

"I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can," he replied, kissing her. "Be a good girl, love, and come for me again." 

She blushed, and he nosed her neck before peppering gentle kisses to it. The words were out before he could stop himself, "What pleases you more? The good girl, or the love?"

Her blush deepened, and she closed her eyes for a moment, "Both.” Hermione replied simply. Draco could feel the tension inside him grow as he continued to move within her. 

"I don't want this to end," she confessed as he sucked a spot on her neck. 

Draco was taken aback by her words but was too afraid to let it show. Instead, he buried his head in her neck, moving just enough to whisper into her ear. "Me either."

"Come in me," she begged, and he told her to come with him. He could feel her pleasure and their magic building around them, and he knew it was time. They moved to a thunderous end, like waves crashing against the shore in a rhythm that was as ancient as the tides themselves. 

Draco's eyes were back on hers, and she met him resolutely, thrust for thrust. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and he could feel her heels press into his arse as his pace quickened. He wanted this—wanted her not just in the ritual, but for forever. 

Their magic swelled around them, joining together as their bodies did. The magic of this night won't be denied, and he prayed that the stars and ancients, and anyone else that was out there, took this offering as the spectacular gift that it was. He knew it was a moment he would always cherish. 

He pushed harder, faster, and he could feel her tighten and flutter around him. He released her arms with a whisper and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. “Come with me, love,” he begged. “Come on my cock.”

She whimpered, and he could feel her magic and her nails dig into his skin. "Draco, please. Come in me." 

Those five short words sent him over the edge, and he couldn't tell if it was because she said his name or please. He was satisfied, at least, that he felt her clench around him. Draco could just make out the sound of Hermione scream his name over the rush of blood in his ears as she came with him. He held his body weight over hers, afraid he would crush her, but she pulled him down on her, and he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. He snuggled into her like they were lovers—as if what they shared was more than this moment. He felt their magic cover them like a warm blanket as they both fell into a deep sleep. 

***

Hermione was aware of several things at once; a heavy weight across her middle, soft air upon her neck, and birds singing. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find that the dawn was breaking over the field of trees, painting the sky in beautiful colors that left her feeling awed, and small, and joyful. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled down further into the warmth around her. 

Only... she lived alone, and her bed wasn’t nearly this comfortable, and _ohmygods the sky!_

Bolting upright, panic sunk in as Hermione tried to recall where she was and what happened. Her movement caused a groan from beside her, and she was shocked when Draco sat up beside her. One arm was still banded around her waist, while the other absently rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The previous night came crashing down upon her, and she was suddenly unsure of what to do next. 

"I've never had that happen before," she said, her face blushing as she glanced behind her and realized they are both still completely naked from the ritual. "Fell asleep after a ritual, I mean."

Draco nodded, seemingly unaffected, yet again, by his nudity. "Nor I." 

He glanced down, hand drifting down to her thigh, and he tapped her leg. The sensation brought awareness to the close contact they had, and she tried not to shudder. 

"Look," he whispered in amazement, finally motioning below them. 

Hermione's mouth fell open as she stared at the ground that glowed beneath them. "The ley lines?" she gasped and looked back to Draco, who nodded. 

"I think so," he replied. 

Her hand traced over one near her, and she gasped as the magic beneath her hands pulsed. It felt like running her hand through a heavy current, and she was shocked to be able to physically feel magic. "We did it."

Draco smirked. "We did." 

Hermione ran her fingers through the magic again and felt a large grin break across her face. "Do you think we were magically exhausted?" she asked. "We used a lot of power last night." She glanced back at Draco, and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Not much of a morning person, are you, Draco?" she asked with a laugh. She stopped abruptly as she met his eyes—they were as dark as a storm cloud and reminded her much of how they looked the previous night.

"I'm a delightful person in the morning," he countered. "But I am trying extremely hard to control the urge to fuck you again." 

Hermione swallowed. "Oh."

"Yes, oh," he replied, and she looked down again as she realized his hand was still on her thigh - laying directly over the runes for protection and home and family. And love. Her leg twitched, and he began to pull his hand away.

She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her thigh. "I could go again," she told him, feeling suddenly very brave. His mouth dropped open, and she leaned in to kiss him. "I mean if you want to."

"I want to," he replied, chasing her lips as she pulled back, allowing him to kiss her again. "I want more."

"More of what?" she asked, swallowing hard as the doubt of what he could possibly say came to her mind.

"You. This. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Hermione smiled and leaned into his kiss. She could work with everything. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me. Be sure to check out the rest of this amazing collection. Wishing you all the best this Holiday season. xx


End file.
